


Shattered Differently

by FriendofMomus



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendofMomus/pseuds/FriendofMomus
Summary: Chakotay finds Voyager shattered into different time periods.  He meets a Kathyrn Janeway from before leaving the Alpha quadrant.  Will meeting this Janeway change his relationship with the Janeway of his timeline?
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	Shattered Differently

**Author's Note:**

> As with many Voyager episodes, "Shattered" could have been so much more, especially for Janeway and Chakotay shippers! This rewrites a couple of key scenes. 
> 
> It also requires a full re-write of Endgame (an added bonus I think). 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, I just like to play with them on occasion.

Janeway and Chakotay are standing in front of the warp core. One last question nags at Janeway. “So just how close do we get?”

Chakotay and Janeway lock eyes. He gives her a wistful smile. “It’s hard not to build bonds among the crew in the Delta Quadrant. We only have each other.” He hesitates. After all, she is not the “real” Kathryn. While he has broken the Temporal Prime Directive several times already, in this he wants to tread more carefully.

“That’s it. We’re just ‘crew’?” If she were honest with herself, she is a little disappointed. She raises her eyebrows in disbelief, encouraging him to go on. She is quite interested in the nature of the relationship with this dashing soldier turned First Officer. It is as if she has just happened upon a compelling holo-novel, with her as a main character and someone else writing the story. 

Her interest encourages him. With a warming smile, he continues, “We’re more than that. At first, your determination in joining the crews and getting us home helped me find peace, allowed me to embrace being in Star Fleet again. Over our journey, I have seen your courage, caring, intelligence, even your ire on occasion. But we always find a way to do what is best for Voyager, together.” He hesitates for a moment and then adds, “You are the most extraordinary person I’ve ever known.”

Janeway looks at him, disarmed by his intensity. Her heart rate quickens. She is not sure she has ever felt that depth of emotion from anyone, not even Mark. For a moment she is envious of the Janeway of his timeline. She asks, “Does the Kathryn of your time know all that.”

“No…maybe…I don’t know. Captains and First Officers, it’s tricky business, or so I’m told.” He gives her a devious smile, and she responds in kind. Emboldened by her response, he slowly closes the gap between them, unaware of the smoldering look he is giving her. 

Janeway holds her ground. She is dwarfed by the shadow of his broad shoulders. In some other circumstance, a man approaching like this could bring out her fight reflexes. But not him. He is warm and inviting. He stops just as their shoulders brush up against each other. She resists the urge to draw him closer. 

“Well I hope she figures it out. You are not what I expected from a Marquis rebel. She would do well to see what is right in front of her.” Knowing herself, she adds, “Don’t give up on her.” 

With a bashful smile, Chakotay says, “I’m an eternal optimist. We have time.” He tries to be upbeat, but Janeway hears the underlying doubt in his voice. She smiles, trying to provide him some reassurance.

Getting lost in his eyes, Janeway realizes they have not broken their gaze since this conversation started. The bond of their short adventure has brought them here, and talk of unfulfilled longings has fueled an attraction that will not let them leave. She instinctively knows she should just send him on his way. But unlike her counterpart, she does not need to worry about the future. She can simply enjoy whatever this moment brings. When the timeline is restored, none of this will have happened for her. But Chakotay will remember. That memory is a gift she is now eager to give him.

Allowing the attraction between them to take its course, Janeway leans in and whispers in his ear, “But then again, there’s no time like the present.”

Chakotay is thrown by her sudden closeness. He can feel her breath floating along his neck, and the smell of her perfume is disorienting. It takes a moment for the meaning behind her words to register. He tries to remind himself this is not real. She is a siren that will disappear as quickly as she came. But he knows happiness is fragile and elusive. What he has experienced with this woman was real, however fleeting. He decides to accept this indulgence fate has offered him. 

The heightened anticipation between them is almost unbearable. Chakotay wants to let it linger a few moments longer. What is time now, anyway? He reaches toward her and lightly runs his finger under her chin, lifting her face to his. He gently rubs his thumb over her lips. With his last rational thought, he simply says “Kathryn”. She opens her mouth slightly. He leans in, brushing his lips to hers. 

It is as if the air around them has ignited. He wants to feel more of her. He cups her face in his hands and brings her closer still. His tongue moves forward, and she is eager to accept. Their arms circle each other, and in the moment they are one. It is hard to say how long they are lost in this bliss, finally breaking free to gasp for air. 

Chakotay knows he needs to go. It is almost time to stop the anomaly. But he is reluctant to say goodbye. While he will see Kathryn soon, it won’t be “her”. He will have this memory and nothing more.

Sensing his conflict, she makes the decision for both of them. She affectionately smiles at him, touches his cheek and says, “Good luck, Chakotay, with everything.” She gives him a quick nod and struts out of Engineering, leaving a gobsmacked Chakotay in her wake.

_________

Back in the original timeline, with the crisis behind them, Chakotay and Janeway are in her quarters. She is lounging on her sofa, talking with him after their dinner. She won the battle with the replicator after all. The candle on the table has burned low. The cider is almost gone. Janeway has taken off her jacket; Chakotay has his casually open. They are relaxed in each other’s presence, like so many dinners that have come before. 

Janeway is telling him a story from her childhood. He has heard it before but does not mind. He is finding it difficult to concentrate as his thoughts float back and forth between two timelines. While this is familiar, it is different now. He knows what it is like to kiss Kathryn. Maybe it was better he not know, because now he wants nothing more than to do it again. 

After finishing her story, curiosity gets the better of her. Janeway asks, “So what did happen outside the normal space time continuum?”

“There you go asking questions you shouldn’t ask,” Chakotay smiles, teasing her brings him fully present.

“You know, the Temporal Prime Directive doesn’t really apply here.” Janeway’s voice purrs. “Whatever happened in that timeline, it won’t happen now. It’s just a good story, I think.” Janeway is hopeful this will get him talking. 

Chakotay chuckles. He has never been one to get too hung up on protocol. Still, he chooses his words carefully, not sure how much he will tell her. Would Kathryn be glad he did not allow the time line to be restored before they ever entered the Delta Quadrant? Could he admit she kissed him goodbye? He decides to start with the basics.

“Voyager was shattered into multiple time periods, each part of the ship existing in a different time. At first, I was the only one who could travel among them, thanks to a serum from the Doctor, the Doctor from 5 years ago.”

“Really? That’s fascinating. You said at first. Did you find help?” 

“I enlisted the help of Kathryn Janeway.”

Janeway’s eyes got big, anticipating the rest of the story. “When did you find me?”

“Before you even left the Alpha quadrant.” He paused, staring at her intently, anxious to see her response.

Janeway makes a small laugh. “I don’t think I’d even recognize her.”

Her statement gave him hope. Maybe she would agree with his decision. Still, keeping it light, he continued with the easy to explain facts. “She was none too happy to see her Maquis quarry just walk onto her bridge. Nor did she believe I was from the future. She tried to throw me in the brig.” Chakotay never tires of this flirty banter, proof of the pleasure and comfort they have in each other’s company. 

“I’m sure I would have done the same.” Janeway smiles and pauses. “It’s hard to think back to a time we were strangers, enemies even.”

“Yes, I had to win you over all over again,” Chakotay jokes. Then he drops his voice becoming more serious, adding “Some things are inevitable, in any time period.” Chakotay holds her gaze, his eyes twinkling in the waning candle light. 

A warmth she didn’t expect rushes over her. Getting to know Chakotay has been one of the great joys of this journey. “So then what happened,” she asks, anxious to hear the next chapter in the story.

“By passing through different time periods, we devised a plan to get the ship back into temporal sync. We used the gel packs to circulate the serum. We took a greatest hits tour through the past seven years, introducing that Janeway to a macrovirus, Seven, even Chaotica. We had quite an adventure.”

“How did she take it?”

“Brave and determined, as you might expect.”

“To relive all of that again. I…,” Janeway says with a small shake of her head, her voice trailing off. 

“Would you change it, if you could?” Chakotay asks, gently approaching the topic.

Janeway gives him a quizzical look. She cannot seem to form a response. 

Chakotay continues, “Time travel. It gives people the illusion they can change where they are meant to be.”

“Did you try to change the timeline? That doesn’t sound like you.” Janeway is taunt with anticipation, beginning to see where this is going. What did happen outside of this timeline? 

The question hangs in the air. He gives in and admits, “Not me, you. That Janeway only saw the conflicts. Seven years of calamity in one day. She wanted to avoid it all and restore the timeline to before she left the Alpha quadrant and erase our entire journey. I needed to make her see there is so much more to our time in the Delta quadrant.” Chakotay pauses, allowing Janeway to take it all in. “I talked her out of it.” Chakotay puts a fine point on the story and searches her face for some confirmation he did the right thing.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her current life could have been erased. Never coming to the Delta quadrant, never experiencing all of the ups and downs that came with it, never knowing Chakotay. That last part chilled her to her core.

Janeway sees the lingering question in his eyes and asks “You thought I’d be upset by that?” 

Lowering his eyes, he says “I wasn’t sure. I know you hold yourself responsible for the decision you made with the Caretaker. Undoing it is not usually an option. Today, it could have been. But I couldn’t give away the last seven years.” His voice drops to almost to a whisper. 

“Oh, Chakotay.” She reaches out her hand. He takes it and joins her on the sofa. “Of course there are times I’d just like to be home. But I would never rewrite history just for my own convenience. And now I wouldn’t trade this journey for anything. It’s who we are, maybe who we were meant to be.”

“Sounds like destiny”. Chakotay rubs his thumb across the back of her hand. He is not quite ready to let go. 

She looks at him and still sees a question in his eyes, like she is a puzzle he is trying to solve. “There’s still more isn’t there?”

Chakotay is not sure he wants to venture any further. “That’s enough.”

She holds onto his hand a little tighter. “Tell me,” she exhales. It is not a command but a desire. 

They are sitting close on the sofa, shoulders touching. There is a charge in the air between them. He is struggling to remember it is not her he kissed. Not able to refuse Kathryn anything, he continues, “Before I left, well she knew her timeline would end. In what I’m sure was a last flourish, she kissed me goodbye.” He looks away, betraying the slight embarrassment he is feeling.

Janeway raises her right eyebrow and teases, “You seem quite taken with her.” 

Returning her gaze, Chakotay says, “Not her, you.” The timelines now blur for both of them, as this moment that has been put off for far too long is now upon them. 

Janeway smiles, a tear welling up in her eye. Chakotay’s quiet admission touches her heart. She is not prepared for the emotions that are stirred by reliving the events of the last seven years. And while the other Janeway saw only tragedy, she remembers only who has been by her side the whole time. This handsome man sitting beside her has been a partner in every way. Holding fast to protocol, she has never been able to make it more. They have had their flirtations, but she thought she locked that notion away a long time ago. Now here it is, revealing itself again, from the most unlikely of sources – herself from an alternate timeline. The word destiny rings in her ears. 

Chakotay, unsure how to take her silence, is eager to ease any awkwardness. With a wink and mischievous smile, he says, “Captains and First Officers, it’s tricky.” 

Janeway’s gaze softens. It is like seeing him for the first time. “What if it wasn’t?” Without giving him time to respond, she leans in and kisses him. 

He is stunned by her action but eagerly pulls her closer. It is a tentative kiss at first and soon ignites with the heat of seven years of unspoken passion. He takes her face in his hands and runs his fingers through her hair. He has loved this Janeway since first beaming onto Voyager’s bridge. He is willing to go wherever her impetuous kiss will lead.

Janeway wraps her arms around his neck and in a flash turns to face him, tossing one leg over his. She is straddling him now, pushing him backward. He groans in response. She breaks away only to gasp for air, allowing him to find that spot on her neck, stoking her desire with his unrelenting kisses. This feels as if it was meant to be. They fit perfectly together. 

She wrangles off his jacket and kisses him again, tongues dueling in wanton pleasure. She feels his excitement growing, and she is hungry for more of him. But the sofa is small. Chakotay lying down would extend beyond the end of it. She wants to go where they will have more room. So she breaks free and stands up.

Chakotay is bereft and tries to catch his breath. Looking at her with concern, he asks himself is this where she tells him to stop, and they dance this dance again? 

To his deep relief, she holds out her hand and says, “We’ll be more comfortable in there.” And she begins to lead him to her bedroom. He pulls her back and draws her into a kiss. He holds her face close to his, leaning his forehead against hers, and asks “Are you sure, Kathryn?” He wants no regrets tomorrow. 

She loves how her name sounds in his velvety tones. “I’m sure.” She moves her hands up his chest feeling every muscle and curve as she goes. She is anxious to find her way underneath the Star Fleet turtle neck. She wants to touch him and begins to take off his shirt, while walking backward into her room. They stumble onto the bed, and he lands on top of her. They roll onto their sides laughing. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Chakotay admits, savoring the last moments of anticipation. He kisses her again slowly, deeply. Regardless of his years of longing, there is no rush. He wants to savor every moment. 

They continue undressing each other, as clothes are scattered around the bed. Soon their naked bodies are entwined. He looks at her with adoring eyes and leaves a path of small kisses down her neck. He stops and runs his rough tongue over her breast, and it responds under his expert touch. She bucks up against him and gasps in pleasure, “Please Chakotay.” She needs him now. 

She pulls his face back to hers, her mouth seeking his. He settles on top of her, and she enjoys the feel of his weight. He reaches down and feels between her folds. She is ready for him. He breathes her name, “Kathryn,” as he moves between her legs. He hesitates for a moment and then enters her, slowly until she has taken all of him. 

Janeway wraps her arms and legs around him. She gasps his name, at the fullness she feels. “Chakotay, you feel so good.” He gives her a moment to adjust. They begin to move in unison, slowly at first and then with more urgency, as their passion explodes around them. In that moment, they are the only two people in the galaxy. Slowly, they come back down and fall breathlessly into each other’s arm. 

He holds her close from behind, running his thumb over her breast with maddening softness, not wanting this encounter to end. He brushes her hair to the side with this nose and whispers in her ear, “Are you alright?”

“Better than alright.” They settle into a comfortable embrace and drift off to sleep. 

He wakes up before her. It is late. He is enjoying this moment of having her all to himself. When her eyes flutter open, she rolls over and runs her hand up the back of his head. Nuzzling against him for a moment, she brings his lips to hers. With a contented sigh, she says “I’m glad you’re here,” her voice still groggy with sleep. 

“I wasn’t sure you wanted me to stay. I don’t want to leave, but I don’t want any of the crew seeing me leave your quarters this late.”

She nods in agreement, “We need to be discreet.”

“Aye, Captain,” Chakotay jokes. 

“Don’t do that,” Janeway responds. “We need to keep this separate from that.” A flash of concern crosses her face. 

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Chakotay reassures her, as he reaches for her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Does that mean we’ll be doing this again?”

“I certainly hope so.” She pulls him to her and begins to kiss his neck, postponing his trip back to his quarters for a little while longer. 


End file.
